


A Gift That Can't Be Wrapped

by justagayarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Spoilers, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/pseuds/justagayarmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops warming my fingertips to look up at me; those large, beautiful brown eyes stare into mine with something I can’t exactly place. Caring? Admiration? It can’t possibly be what I can only hope for, but before my mind can rake itself any further, a smile as gentle and white as the snow that surrounds us slowly appears on his face. Fuck me; I can’t believe I have a crush on someone so out of my league.</p>
<p>I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep this in any longer.</p>
<p>What the hell am I supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Can't Be Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I've ever written for fun, and because I was so happy with how it turned out, I wanted to share it with you all. So, please enjoy A Gift That Can't Be Wrapped.

This moment could not be any more nerve wracking. We’re surrounded by piles of snow, clouds covering large patches of the midnight sky, little white flakes still softly fluttering down. Foot shaped marks trail behind us, and end where we've stopped to sit on a cold bench under a single lamp post. Our bodies are close enough that I can feel the warmth radiating off of him in waves. I haven’t been able to feel my ass for the last five minutes, but my hands are now warm enough with his enveloping mine, his mouth pressed to them to blow hot air in an attempt to heat them up. All I can see is a constellation of freckles and impossibly dark and long eyelashes dusting a pair of round rosy cheeks, and all I can imagine is those soft, pale lips on mine. Snowflakes pepper his black mid-parted hair, and I don’t doubt that mine is in a similar condition. I wonder how soft his hair would feel underneath my fingertips, how messy it would get if I ruffled it for a few minutes, what it looks like when he first wakes up in the morning.

He stops warming up my fingertips to look up at me; those large, beautiful brown eyes stare into mine with something I can’t exactly place. Caring? Admiration? It can’t possibly be what I can only hope for, but before my mind can rake itself any further, a smile as gentle and white as the snow that surrounds us slowly appears on his face. Fuck me; I can’t believe I have a crush on someone so out of my league.

I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep this in any longer.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

\---------------------------------------

Marco and I have been friends since as long as I can remember. Back in the 4th grade I moved here from Arlington, and let’s just say I had a hard time making friends. Actually, I didn’t have a single friend besides him. Everyone would make fun of my southern accent which I quickly had to get rid of, would call me “Horse Face” for whatever reason, and would whinny at me whenever I was near. And overall I was a huge asshole, so I tended to either get in fights with them or try to avoid people altogether.

But then this short kid with braces and more spots on his face than my mind could keep up with came up to me and tried to introduce himself.

I immediately glared his way. “Back off, Freckles”, I spat at him.

And he just laughed an angelic laugh that really confused and irritated the hell out of me. Who does he think he is? Is he making fun of me? He continuously tried to talk to me day after day and I would scowl at him in suspicion every single time. I vowed to confront him about it someday.

I figured if he was making me feel so confused, the best thing to do would be to beat him up. But when I finally confronted him after school, I couldn't bring myself to do a single harmful thing to him, and instead gave him a threat. “You’d better be my friend or something. Or I’ll kick you and throw you into the ground, you hear me, Freckles?!” I shouted angrily.

He happily complied, and the nickname still stuck with him throughout the years.

In Trost High School when I’d eventually warmed up to Marco, I’d gone through this phase in which I would do everything I could for attention. I would go through more girlfriends than I could count, hang out with the assholes of the school who didn't care about anyone but themselves, and got into a shit ton of fights with people who didn't even deserve it.

I could tell Marco really disliked the person I’d become. I would notice him frown in disapproval when I’d tell him about something I’d done, and we slowly but surely grew more and more distant from one another. Those looks of sadness made me even more angry than usual, but this time it was due to the painful tug that appeared whenever I saw them. After several months of this strain, Marco told me to meet him after school one day, and that I did.

“How you've been acting isn't the guy I know, and isn't the kind of person I want to be around.” Marco said firmly. I glared and tried to ignore his accusations, even make some of my own. But he wasn't having any of it.

He shouted at me, begged me to change and go back to the person he knew and cared about, and all I did was yell at him, telling him he didn't even know me. That he was only friends with me because he couldn't make any other ones, and to just fucking get lost already. I had seen flashes of anger go through those earthy eyes of his, and the next thing I felt was a sharp sting against my face as my head was thrown to the side. I slowly put a hand up to my cheek but kept my wide gaze to the ground.

“Grow the fuck up and get over yourself, asshole”, Marco growled. And then he stormed off. I never let my gaze leave the sidewalk.

That was the first fight Marco and I had gotten into. He and I tiptoed around each other for about a week after that, but that slap was what I needed to get my head out of my ass and my shit together. I apologized profusely, and soon we had made up. I’d changed into less of a jerk, and tried to keep my fights and confrontations to a minimum. Except for Jaeger. Fuck him and his arrogant, stupid personality. I swear you’d think he’s suicidal with the way he recklessly fights the opposing football team, charging through and ignoring the plays just so he could attack the Titan High School. But I was trying, and this made Marco happier than I’d seen him in a while. The joy and relief I felt flood my entire body when I saw that grin was definitely worth keeping my hands to myself, and I felt them twitch with the need to wrap my arms around him.

To be honest, I should have known I was boned right then and there.

\---------------------------------------

Since then, I’d begun to have these…feelings. Strange feelings. Like, every time he sees me and you can visibly see the excitement on his face, my heart skips a beat. I’m afraid when he hugs me that he’ll be able to feel the erratic pounding in my chest and the warmth he brings to my face. A few times I manage to get Marco to stay up and play video games with me at ungodly hours even though it was a school night, and when he would fall asleep in class the next day because of it, I wanted to brush aside the bangs that slid to cover his face. I find myself staring at his mouth when he’s talking about anything and everything, and I feel that familiar buzz of happiness whenever he laughs at his own stupid puns.

Now I’m in my 2nd year of College, and the feelings haven’t gone away at all. If anything, they've gotten worse. But I’m not gay; I've slept with and enjoyed plenty of girls back in high school, but I've never felt like this with any of them. They were more of a way to pass time than anything. I guess there’s more than just gay and straight out there, what with all those “sexual” and “romantic” orientation things Sasha and Connie go on about. I’m getting a headache just thinking about all of those names they listed the one time they tried to explain everything to me. Fuck labels, I don’t need to worry about this right now.

December finals are finally over, and with it comes sweet the relief of spending winter break relaxing in my apartment by myself, with a bowl of popcorn in my lap and a ton of Christmas movies on TV. My Mom really wanted me to come home for the holidays this year, but she’d been really overbearing and I needed the time to myself, so I told her I wanted to stay home. I’ll still send her a card or something, she’s my mom and I have to do something for her, but I’m honestly really looking forward to doing nothing this year. I’m not much of a people person to begin with.

It’s absolutely freezing outside, and I couldn't be happier to close the door to my apartment behind me. I rubbed my hands together and tossed my shoes off, locking the door before I walked over to the middle of the room. My apartment isn't very large; I don’t need much space for myself. It’s got the essentials; a living room with a coffee table, a couch, and a TV, a place to eat, a place to shit, and a place to sleep. I put my backpack onto the cushioned brown sofa I’d gotten from my mom and let out a huge sigh of relief as I sat down. Finally, I can—

*BZZZZT*

\--Shit, who the fuck is texting me? Everyone’s gone for break and busy hanging with their families, so who would bother with me?

From: MarcoBodtMeFries  
To: JeanyBean  
[4:02 PM] Hey! What’re you doing right now?

There’s the buzzing happiness again, god I've got to stop that. What am I, a fucking bee? The warmth in my cheeks appeared nonetheless, and I quickly tap out a reply.

From: JeanyBean  
To: MarcoBodtMeFries  
[4:03 PM] nm, just got home and i cant wait to just chill

From: MarcoBodtMeFries  
To: JeanyBean  
[4:03 PM] Did you go home for break? It feels like a zombie apocalypse up in here, it’s pretty damn creepy.

From: JeanyBean  
To: MarcoBodtMeFries  
[4:05 PM] nah, im just staying here, didnt want to go with my parents this time. just gonna watch movies and eat or do whatever i end up doing  
[4:05 PM] does that mean youre here too?

From: MarcoBodtMeFries  
To: JeanyBean  
[4:09 PM] Yep, nothing much to do while I’m here, though. I might have to join you on those movies, if they’re Christmas ones.  
[4:10 PM] Those are the only kinds you can watch on Christmas, no exceptions! :P

Oh my god. Oooooh my god. I looked over the text again, seeing if I read that correctly. Marco wants to watch movies with me? At night? Where it’s cold as shit outside and we’ll probably need a blanket to keep us warm? What if he tries to snuggle up to me? What if—  
No, dudes watch movies with each other all the time. Bros go and ask to chill and watch movies and do bro things for dudes and guys. What’s better than this? This is totally and completely normal man.

From: JeanyBean  
To: MarcoBodtMeFries  
[4:13 PM] yeah man sure dude, when do you wanna come over bro?

From: MarcoBodtMeFries  
To: JeanyBean  
[4:14 PM] Whenever you want me over “bro” LMAO  
[4:14 PM] Anything you want me to bring over? Like food and stuff like that?

From: JeanyBean  
To: MarcoBodtMeFries  
[4:15 PM] stfu you asshole  
[4:16 PM] come at like 7:00  
[4:16 PM] just bring whatever you want, im sure youll be here a while  
[4:17 PM] i love christmas movies so much u dont even know

From: MarcoBodtMeFries  
To: JeanyBean  
[4:18 PM] Alright, sweet! See you at 7:00 then :)!

I glanced at the time on my phone; I had a little less than 3 hours to get ready for my movie night with Marco. I looked around my apartment; yikes. Shit’s everywhere. I really need to clean up the place and what better excuse than having your cru—friend come over. I picked up a few things, did the dishes, vacuumed, and no I’m not going overboard, I just want things to be nice for when he gets here. It’s safe to assume he’ll be relatively on time since he lives nearby.

After I finished cleaning, I hopped into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My two-toned hair was in disarray, stray ones sticking out in odd places. I had heavy bags under my eyes which come with the expensive package of going to school, and I overall smelled and looked really fucking bad right now. I stripped down and adjusted the water to be scalding hot, and washed off all the sweat that had collected on me from doing the chores. I may or may not take really long showers, so by the time I turned off the water and began drying myself off, I heard a rhythmic knock knock knock on my front door. Wrapping my towel around myself, I loudly stepped to the couch to pick up my phone and check the time.

7:09 PM. Shit! “I’ll be out in a minute!” I shouted while retreating to my room to find something to put on. I quickly rummage through my drawers and found a pair of boxers, sweats, and a loose t-shirt. Tossing on the boxers and shirt, I ran out my door hopping forward while trying to get my legs through the holes, but in the process I stumble and fall on my face because I’m stupid and don’t think things through.

I groan loudly as I lay on the floor for a second, momentarily forgetting I had a guest at the door. Slowly I pull up my sweats the rest of the way and get to my feet, walking to the entrance while keeping my hand on my mouth. It was hurting like a bitch.

Opening the front door, I take the hand away from my mouth and wave at him, laughing nervously. “Sup, Marco? Sorry I’m kind of late I got really distracted and—“  
“What happened to you?” he asked with a concerned tone. Why did he sound so upset? And what is he staring at? I follow his gaze that’s switching between my mouth and my hand, and my eyes widen in slight shock.

I look at my hand streaked with blood and whip my head back over to the spot I had fallen at. There were a few droplets of red on the floor leading to where I stood, and I slowly turn back to Marco before saying “Oh.”

“’Oh’? What do you mean ‘Oh’! Come on, I’m fixing that bloody lip.” He grabbed my hand firmly, took me to the kitchen, and asked me where my cups and salt were. After eventually pointing it out, still in a dazed state, he quickly got some water and handed it to me. “Drink.”

The commanding tone he used was anything but unwelcome and I swished around the cool water a while before I spat it out into the sink. Marco suddenly grabs my jaw softly yet firmly and stared at my mouth intently. I can feel my face growing hotter and hotter because holy shit he’s so close to me and I can’t feel my arms. Is this normal? Should my chest be pounding this hard?

My hands had just begun to shake when he releases my face and we let out a relieved sigh, both for different reasons. “It looks like the bleeding has stopped, which is good. I’ll get you some ice and saltwater, so try not to bust your lip open again” He chuckled. He turns away from me, reaches for the salt he had brought out earlier, and mixes some salt water. After preparing an ice pack, he told me to put it on afterwards and to take it off when it feels too cold or painful. I slowly swish my mouth with the mixture. 

Marco had always been a caring person, taking care of my injuries after I’d get in a fight with some asshole in high school. Always ready to put on the bandages, disinfect my cuts, or heal my bruises. I wouldn't be surprised if he took up a job in the medical industry one day; he’d be fit for it. Once I had mockingly asked him to kiss it better after he was done and he went through with it. He fucking kissed them better. I never had the guts to tease him about it since.

After reminiscing I spat out the salt water into the sink and he glanced at me once again, “You sure you’re alright?” he asks. I nod while taking the ice pack off of my mouth, and look towards the bag I’m just now noticing he placed on the counter. Had he gone to the store before he came here? I did ask him to bring whatever he felt necessary, so I decided to inspect the contents of the bag.

“What’d you bring?” I asked curiously. I found some packets of licorice, some sour patch straws, some M&M’s, some gummy bears, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper and Root Beer for him and I respectively. Jesus Christ I’m going to get so sick from this, he’s perfect. “Did you plan on us eating all of this?”

“I figured we could handle it”, he said while smiling and taking the bag to the couch. I grabbed some warm blankets from another room and placed them down on top of Marco before I remembered that I hadn't even made the popcorn or decided on a movie yet.

“Hey, Marco? Go through the channels until you find a Christmas movie you like, I’m going to go make some popcorn” I said as I walked back to the kitchen. As I placed the bag into the microwave for a few minutes, the sound and smell of popping popcorn filled the air and made me smile nostalgically. I've always loved movies, when I was a kid I would watch a ton of them in a row with my mom or by myself. This reminds me, I still need to get a card for her. I made myself promise to buy her one tomorrow.

With the popcorn popped and the movie selected, I heavily plopped down next to him and looked at the screen to see which one he had picked. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer appeared, and I smirked as I looked over at Marco. “Seriously? You really love the classics don’t you, you holiday dork” I snickered.

He hit me with a bag of sour patch straws and laughed that heart stuttering laugh. “Shut up! It’s great and you know it. Now be quiet and watch the damn movie, you ass” He smiled. I got under the blankets with him and looked to the screen as that old talking snowman glided along and began to tell the story of how Rudolph got Santa through that cold Christmas Eve. When the classic song had started playing, I thought I heard something, some kind of humming?

“Hm hm hmhm hm hm hmmm” Oh my god, was Marco humming along with the music?

“Hm hmhm hmhm hm hmmm” Is he swaying side to side? This was just too adorable, even for him, and I couldn't hold back a comment any longer.

“You enjoying yourself there, Rudolph?” I laughed. He just hummed louder and this childish joy of his was really fucking cute. He’s chewing on the candy and his cheeks are really flushed. I wonder if he’s too hot from all the blankets. Maybe I should offer to take something off for him—

I’m just going to stop my thought process right here. Nope, I am not going to pop one while he’s so close to me. Fuck that. I grab for some popcorn and try to eat it before wincing back in pain. “Ow, shit.” I grumbled. Marco glanced over at me and gave me a questioning look before he remembered what had happened when he first came in.  
“Looks like someone’s not getting anything salty tonight.” He teased. I blushed hard and glared at him as he drank from his Root Beer. I carefully and successfully ate an M&M.

It’s late into the night and three more Christmas movies had run their course. We sat there and a fourth movie began when I noticed Marco’s head start to dip down a bit. Was he really this tired? I’ll just wake him up and ask if he wants to stay the night or if he needs to be walked home. I snaked my arm around Marco to shake him and get his attention.

But at the same time, he leaned his head onto my shoulder while snuggling closer to me in his sleep. He tiredly yawned and groaned, and I stiffened up a little bit because wow, I wasn't expecting that at all, and he’s really close to me. He’s been pretty touchy-feely recently, and I doubt I’ll ever get tired of it. I could still smell the candy and popcorn coming from him, but there was something fainter beneath it; Marco’s natural scent of coffee and warm, comforting things. He smells like how the sun feels, like how your mother’s hugs make you feel right at home. And that’s exactly what he feels like; home.

While trapped in thoughts of nothing but Marco, I glanced out the window to see white streaks falling down fast and plentiful. “Is that…snow?” I knew it was cold today but I didn't think it would snow or anything. Today is just full of surprises isn't it?

At the mention of snow Marco opened his eyes and shot up away from my chest. “Snow? It’s snowing? Holy shit! Jean you know I love the snow, let’s go out in it, let’s go for a walk! Can we?” He exclaimed. At this point he’d already gotten up and was at the window, looking back at me expectantly like a dog begging its master to take him out to play. I gave in pretty quickly, because it’s been a while since I played out in the snow and it looked pretty damn tempting if I’m being completely honest with myself.

“Sure, but do you have anything for going out in it?” I asked. I couldn't remember for the life of me what he wore here, as I was a little occupied at the time. He nodded and told me that it was really cold on the walk here, so he brought mittens and had a large winter coat. I nodded approvingly at him, and told him we could go as soon as we were both ready and retreated to my room once again.

While gathering my winter gear together, I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. A walk alone in the snow with the person you like is the dream for a lot of people out there, and my mind can’t help but wonder about what could happen during this trip. We could make a tiny snowman together, we could have a ferocious snowball fight, or I could catch him if he slipped on ice and with my arm wrapped around his waist I’ll ask “Are you okay?” in a cool voice and I’ll lean in really close while our eyes slowly slip closed and—

“Jean, hurry up! I wanna go already!” Marco complained as he pounded on my door, and I nearly pissed myself at the sudden banging. I quickly gather my scarf, beanie, and jacket to keep warm and start putting them on, careful not to fall over this time.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold your horses, Jesus.” I said, trying to wipe the blush from my face and being entirely unsuccessful. I grab his arm and pull him to the front door, and I felt him walking with a little bounce in his step right behind me. I grab my keys, lock the door behind us, and head down the hallway towards the stairs to the lobby.

I let go of his arm as we head out the main doors “Do you have any place you want to go?” I asked. There was at least 3 inches of snow out there; it must have been just barely started when Marco arrived earlier. It was finally starting to ease up, and gentle yet steady snowflakes fell from the scattered clouds above.

Marco looks down to the side for a bit, seeming to ponder the options he has. He bites his lip and lowers his lashes a bit, his cheeks beginning to flush, and I’d be lying if I didn't say that was the cutest habit. He seemed to have decided, for he looked back up at me and smiled. “I don’t mind where we go as long and you’re there and there’s snow.” Shit, there goes my heart. Again.

He and I decided to just wander around for a bit and look around at the effects the snow had taken on our town. I really enjoyed winter at night; everything seemed to become as frozen as the air around me. The people would be holed up in their houses next to a crackling fireplace or fast asleep inside their warm beds. No one dared to drive when it’s dark with the roads being as icy as they were, so the streets had been hardly touched by tires. The only things that seemed to be alive right now were myself, Marco, and the twinkling Christmas lights set up in the bushes and rooftops in the nearby houses. It was cold enough that when Marco and I breathed, we could see the clouds of air swirling together. It was a really nice night to go for a walk overall, and I found myself glad that I could spend it with him.

We’d ended up going through a park, still untouched by footprints other than ours, and a stray bench was set up under a lamp post several yards away. I could clearly hear the satisfying crunching of the snow beneath both of our boots. But as I was walking, I felt a sudden sharp sting at the back of my head that caused my beanie to get nudged down over my eyes. My hand flew up to find a cold, wet spot underneath my fingertips. Confused and angry, I adjusted my hat back and looked for the cause of my pain, and my eyes are met with a mischievous pair of eyes that could only belong to Marco. I glance down at the snowball he was forming in his hand, preparing for a second attack. Oh hell no. This boy is going to get fucking wrecked. I scoop up some snow with my bare hands and give him an evil grin to let him know how deep the shit he just got himself into was.

There were snowballs flying everywhere, the well made ones soaring through the sky to try and hit their target, and the poorly made ones falling apart mid-air in a dust of dry powder. Marco and I were laughing our asses off, and I couldn't feel my cheeks from the cold and the enormous grin I had. Eventually it just turned into shoving handfuls of freezing snow down each other’s jackets and shirts, and I could feel it creeping its way down my back.

I sat down in the snow to catch my breath and let the laughter gradually subside. Marco crouched and stuck his tongue out at me, and at the same time a snowflake fell on his tongue. “Told you I’d beat you” he teased.

I punched him in the leg and looked away in irritation. “Bullshit. You so cheated and we’re going to have a rematch right now, Freckles.” I moved to get up from my spot in the snow when I felt a shudder wrack my entire body. Looking down to my bright red and stinging hands, I finally notice that I had forgotten my mittens back at my apartment. “God damn it’s cold out here, I can hardly feel my hands” I murmured as I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered again.

Marco looked to my hands and scowled at them. “You’re so stupid, Jean. Come on let’s go” he said, and for the second time that night he grabbed my hand. Pulling me up out of the snow, he leads me to the park bench we had seen when we first wandered over here. Putting my other hand into my jacket pocket, I walk behind him, surprised by the largeness of his hands and appreciating the faint warmth I could feel through his gloves. I can only imagine how warm they must feel without them on.

We approached the lone bench and I frowned down at the snow preventing me from sitting down. Wiping it aside with my still bare heads and making space for myself I plopped onto it heavily. Looking up at the pale yellow light, I noticed how few snowflakes were falling now. It looks like this is as much as we’re going to get for tonight.

But something didn't feel right. I figured my hand would have felt cold again by now, it’s not like it stopped being winter or anything. I looked down to see that Marco’s hand had not left mine yet. My cheeks became a light pink and I quickly look away from him and stutter a response. “M-Marco? Don’t you think you should—“

“Hold on” he interrupted. I sat back and watched as he grabbed my other hand out of my pocket and held them both in his hands. I stare incredulously at him as he brings his and my hands towards his face. Wait. What the fuck is he doing? He slowly opens his mouth and my face is becoming way too hot to be considered normal. Am I running a fever from being outside for so long? My shaking has returned again and whether it’s due to the cold or my nerves I’m not entirely sure.

A soft pair of lips touched my fingers, and I felt a warm gush of air fill the palms of my hands. I stiffened up slightly as I blinked rapidly a few times. Is this really happening? Sitting so close to him I could feel the heat coming off of his body. How he stays so heated in this weather is beyond me, and I find myself wondering if he’s always this warm. Would it be such a bad thing to hug him right now, and be enveloped by those big comforting arms?

Focusing my vision back onto Marco was my biggest mistake, because I returned to his large chocolate brown eyes looking directly into mine. Shit. Shiiiiit, he’s really fucking close and I’m not sure how to handle this. Do I say something? Should I thank him? My palms are getting clammy, and I have the urge to wipe them on my pants.

He smiles gently at me and the familiar sight causes my body to relax. Looking at his mouth, I recognize the tooth that had grown slightly crooked from forgetting to wear a retainer when he was a kid. Glancing back to those plump pale lips of his, I unconsciously lick mine and see his eyes dart down for a moment before he looked back up to me, biting his lip. God I just want to kiss him so badly, I don’t know how I’m going to hold back any longer.

“Can I kiss you?” Marco inquired as he leaned towards me, hands still holding mine. Freckles flooded my vision and I didn't think my cheeks could get any redder than they already were; I was so, so very wrong. My heart was honestly beating a mile a minute and happiness swarmed throughout my entire body and mind. A stray snowflake landed on the tip of my nose, and completely melted due to the heat in my face.

My eyes widened further, and I tilted my head in disbelief. “Did you just ask if you could kiss me?” I asked. There’s no way. There’s no fucking way my crush of 10 years just said what I think he said to me. I've got to be dreaming this entire thing in a hospital somewhere. We must have taken the snowball fight too far and I’d gotten hypothermia, and my body is slowly losing its retained heat. But I knew I was just in denial; my face felt like you could roast some fucking marshmallows on it if you tried hard enough.

Marco had a confused and nervous look in his eyes, and fuck if that wasn't the cutest thing. He pulled back from me and I already missed the comfort his grip provided. “Is that not okay?” he said hesitantly.

I shook my head a little harder than I should have, disagreeing wholeheartedly. I began rambling, “No, bro no, Shit. I mean, I don’t mean no as in it’s not okay dude like, man I meant it as in yes that’s very okay. Fuck, dude I—“ 

Not another word could escape my mouth, for he had put his on mine and I let out a sigh of content through my nose. It was different from what I expected, yet somehow it felt like something I’d known a thousand times before. His lips were soft while mine were chapped from the cold, and where mine were hesitant and afraid, his were firm and determined. There was a complete contrast in their appearance and how they truly felt. The taste of popcorn and candies were faint now, but there was something else beneath it, something more comforting than anything I’d had before. I melted into him and slowly brought up my hands to the sides of his face, and ran my fingers through his short black hair like I’d wanted to for years on end. His ears were cold to the tips, but his hold was anything but. One gloved hand rested on my shoulder, the other on my back, his thumb rubbing slow soothing circles into it.

As we softly pulled away I could feel him grinning from ear to ear, and I couldn't deny the similar one on mine. The familiar buzz throughout my limbs and head left me with nothing but contentment, and once again I’m trapped in those brown eyes that could melt an entire winter away.

Of course the first thing that came out of my mouth was “Wow that just happened.” Way to go Jean, you’re so fucking smooth. 

It didn't seem like a bad thing to say, because Marco laughed at me afterwards. “Yeah, it really did” he told me. I gave him a halfhearted scowl as he continued to tease me. He still hadn't let go of me, though my hands dropped to his thighs.

My mind quickly caught up with my body, and a thousand thoughts rushed me at once. Too numb to care, though from the cold or the kiss I still wasn't sure, I immediately spoke my mind, “Does that mean you like me?”

He rolled his eyes at me. “I don’t know about you Jean, but I don’t go around kissing someone I intend on staying best friends with.” Putting my hands up in mock defense, I accept my ignorance for once and laugh it off. Of course I felt slightly better after hearing this, but there was still something nagging at the back of my mind.

I reached for his hand, and although he just confirmed my doubts, I still felt like I needed it spelled out for me. Gulping and looking up at him, I finally asked the question I’d wanted to say for the longest time. “So…are we dating now?” I said hopefully. Instead of answering me with words, he leans in and places another warm kiss to my lips that gives me all the answer that I needed. 

My body seemed to remember I was sitting out in 20°F weather and I shivered once again, cutting off our kiss. “Shit, I’m really fucking cold.” I groaned. I didn't want this to end yet, it all still felt like a fantasy I could wake up from any second now. I could be kissing my pillow for all I know.

Marco got up from the bench and for the third time tonight reached out for my hand. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said, and it warmed my heart to hear those words again. I didn't need to tell him that just being near him was home enough for me. Extending my hand for him to take, I got up from the cold hard bench, having long since lost the feeling in my ass. Adjusting my beanie before shoving my hands in my pockets once again, I leaned against him.

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.” I reply softly, and he wraps his arm around me as we walk back towards my apartment. A familiar crunching can be heard as we step onto the snow covered path once more. I guess I have something to add to my Christmas card for my mom this year. I looked over to Marco, and both his and my cheeks are dusted red.

It’s not from the temperature outside.

And I couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> And that ends my first fic! I can't believe the amount of accomplishment I felt when i finished it at 2:00 AM. I could not be happier with the results. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and have a wonderful and safe Holiday Season this year!
> 
> ~justagayarmin


End file.
